Express $0.63$ as a fraction.
Answer: The number $6$ is in the tenths place, so we have six tenth Six tenth can be written as $\dfrac{6}{10}$ The number $3$ is in the hundredths place, so we have three hundredth Three hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{3}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{6}{10} + \dfrac{3}{100}$ $= \dfrac{60}{100} + \dfrac{3}{100}$ $= \dfrac{63}{100}$